Dinastia Lunar: la estrella suprema
by letradesangre
Summary: Luz siempre ha admirado el Palacio de Cristal y a la Neo Cristal Reina Serenity, su único pensamiento es poder desarrollar su misterioso poder y ser una Sailor para proteger a su Alteza. Sin embargo, una oscura fuerza destruye la ciudad y ella deberá volver al pasado para buscar ayuda de la Reina original pero se pierde por el camino y termina en Tokio del S. XX dónde conocerá a un


**Hola otra vez, tuve problemas con mi antigua cuenta: "letras de sangre" y me he pasado un mes intentando recuperarla, pero no se porqué, no me mandan la contraseña nueva a mi e-mail y me he visto forzada a crear una nueva cuenta.**

**Si eres nueva dejo aquí el link del primer capítulo, no sé si permiten colgar capítulos de otras cuentas así que...:**

** s/9453272/1/Dinastia-Lunar-la-estrella-suprema**

**Summary:**

**Luz siempre ha admirado el Palacio de Cristal y a la Neo Cristal Reina Serenity, su único pensamiento es poder desarrollar su misterioso poder y ser una Sailor para proteger a su Alteza. Sin embargo, una oscura fuerza destruye la ciudad y ella deberá volver al pasado para buscar ayuda de la Reina original pero se pierde por el camino y termina en Tokio del S. XX dónde conocerá a unas sailors un tanto pecularies y descubrirá su verdadero pasado y lo que conlleva.**

**Y a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegra que os esté gustando, no soy muy rápida escribiendo porque soy muy minuciosa cuando me empeño y puedo tardar tres meses en hacer una historia de treinta páginas de word (literalmente), pero como tengo las ideas más o menos asentadas, iré más rápido. Aunque cuando empiece la universidad me costará más.**

**_SANDYBELLHRNDZ: no has entendido, estamos en el futuro y ya ha habido muchas descendientes de la Luna en el trono, los personajes son sus descendientes.  
_**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 2.**

Cuando Luz Serenity gritó ocurrieron tres cosas: unas campanas sonaron, doce veces; la luna se iluminó y brilló, iluminando la batalla de las sailors contra las sombras y el símbolo de la realeza y ese punto de luz surgieron en la frente de la niña arrojando a la sombra una potentísima luz que iluminó todo el palacio y destruyó a todas las sombras.

-Está despertando-susurró sailor Plutón.

-No puede ser, es demasiado pronto-dijo sailor Saturno.

La luz poco a poco fue apagándose y a la niña le temblaron las rodillas, sin pensar, se apoyó en la puerta que se iluminó e introdujo a la pequeña en su interior.

**En un planeta oscuro...**

-Señor, hemos perdido, no sé como ha podido pasar, casi tenía a la niña pero de pronto una gran energía ha salido de ella-un hombre apuesto de brillantes ojos rojos observaba a su señor aterrorizado.

-Te ha vencido una niña de seis años Suther- gruñó el hombre-Una niña que todavía no tenía ni conciencia de controlar sus poderes.

-Mi señor Caos...ese poder no era solo el de una descendiente de la luna, créame.

Caos miró a su general y colocó una de sus manos oscuras sobre la cabeza del hombre, este comenzó a temblar sintiendo el poder de su señor pero no se apartó. Caos empezó a percibir los recuerdos de Suther, observó como había perseguido a esa niña de pelo oscuro recogido en dos moños y sus llorosos ojos violetas, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando vio el cambio de la niña cuando esa potente luz surgía de su frente, la niña se veía más segura de sí misma y sus ojos mostraban una determinación impropia de alguien tan joven. Caos soltó al general que cayó temblando al suelo, sintiendo aún el poder oscuro de su señor.

-¿Sailor Caos, viste eso?

-Sí mi señor-una voz femenina surgió de las sombras y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Caos contempló a su sailor.

-Su poder está despertando, cuando despierte del todo recuperará todos sus recuerdos, debemos acabar con ella antes de que eso suceda.

-Mi señor, he ido al caldero oscuro y algo está por suceder, el brillo desaparecerá en pocos minutos.

-¿Quieres decir que va a morir?

-No, presiento una poderosa energía y luego el brillo desaparece, sin embargo, he conseguido saber su situación en el futuro, en apenas nueve años.

-Entonces, esperaremos nueve años para ir a por ella y podremos reestructurar nuestro ejército de sombras.

Sailor Caos sonrió perversamente y Caos la miró con lujuria, aquella mujer siempre le ponía de esa manera, la forma en que su uniforme de sailor, de ese color negro y azul oscuro, se adhería a su cuerpo le hacía perder la razón. Sailor Caos miró a su señor y le guiñó un ojo mientras se iba de la sala, Caos observó con desprecio a Suther que aún estaba en el suelo.

-Ponte a entrenar, que esto no vuelva a suceder.

-Sí mi señor.

Caos salió de la sala en pos de sailor Caos y se deshizo de la camisa mientras Suther apretaba los puños, viéndolo marchar.

**En el palacio**.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pensó Luz Serenity"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Poco a poco pudo ver la sala dónde se encontraba y jadeó. La sala estaba ricamente decorada con pan de oro y suelos de mármol pero lo que más le sorprendió a la niña fueron los cuadros, las paredes estaban llenas de ellos y pudo comprobar que era un retrato de todas las Reinas anteriores a su madre. Como siguiendo un impulso se acercó al cuadro más grande. En él había una hermosa mujer rubia de tiernos ojos azules y con una corona en su cabeza. Luz Serenity sintió como su corazón se estremecía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al contemplarla, pero no supo la razón, se limpió las lágrimas y siguió contemplando los cuadros. Había una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa y ojos rojos que se parecía mucho a la rubia y Serenity sonrió al observarla, siguió contemplando a todas las Reinas que habían gobernado Tokio de Cristal y llegó hasta el último cuadro, pero no era el de su madre, sino el de una mujer de aspecto frágil, con unos cansados ojos claros y cabellos ceniza.

-Era tu abuela.

La niña se giró, sobresaltada y vio allí a su madre que la miraba con seriedad. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se ruborizó.

-Mamá yo...lo siento.

-No pasa nada, sé porque estás aquí.

La miró sorprendida y vio como su madre se ponía a su altura. La miró y volvió a sentir ese estrujón en el corazón, ella no había conocido a su padre y lo único que sabía es que debía tener el pelo negro, como ella ya que el de su madre era plateado. Lo único que sabía de su padre era que había sido como una estrella fugaz.

-¿Mamá, qué ha pasado?

-Han atacado el palacio, Caos ha vuelto a resurgir.

-Creía que la Neo Reina Serenity había acabado con él.

-No se puede acabar con Caos, él renacerá igual que todos aquellos que poseen una estrella especial-dijo la Reina- Pero antes de su llegada los ataques de los enemigos no habían sido tan fuertes.

-¿Entonces nunca se acabará con el Caos?- preguntó la niña asustada.

-Incluso después de la muerte hay esperanza de vida-sonrió- La esperanza es lo último que debes perder mi amor.

-Pero, ¿y si tengo miedo?

-Entonces deja brillar esa estrella tan especial que habita en ti- la Reina retiró con cariño el pelo de a frente de su hija y contempló la luna que tenía allí y un poco más seria el punto de luz situado encima.

Serenity abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-Mamá, ¿qué es este lugar?

-Es la sala de la Reina, solo los descendientes de la luna pueden entrar, cuando la Reina muere un cuadro aparece y la Princesa debe entrar y beber de la Copa Lunar para empezar el ritual y ocupar su lugar- la niña contempló la bella Copa que su madre señalaba- Y esa mujer que ves ahí es la Neo Reina Serenity.

Serenity ahogó un grito de sorpresa, aquella era la Reina Suprema, la protectora del Universo. Aún no creía que fuera descendiente suya.

-¿Y ella también volverá algún día?

-Sí, algún día se volverá a reiniciar el ciclo vital de las hijas de la luna y ella volverá, pero sin recuerdos, esa es nuestra bendición.

-Sin recuerdos...

-Sí, no podemos recordar nada de nuestra antigua vida, eso nos pondría las cosas más fáciles, pero las hijas de la luna debemos renacer en una nueva vida, sin recuerdos, para volver a empezar-miró el cuadro de la Neo Reina Serenity con nostalgia- Porque recordar nos podría dañar.

-Pero la Neo Reina Serenity si recordaba, me lo ha dicho Plutón.

-Porque así lo quiso el Cristal de Plata, la Reina Serenity quería que tuvieran una vida normal, pero el Cristal presintió el peligro y ayudó a despertar a la Princesa.

La Reina contempló como su hija miraba el cuadro de la Neo Reina Serenity con una gran luz en sus ojos y ella conocía la razón, su hija jamás debería haber nacido, ella era una extraña en este mundo y su gran poder lo demostraba. Miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó una decisión.

-Debes irte a la cama pequeña estrella, es tarde.

-Vale mamá, buenas noches, te quiero-besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió.

-Yo también te quiero...

Con decisión, se levantó e invocó al Cristal de Plata y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Sailor Plutón al poco de nacer su hija...

_Flashback._

_-¿No es hermosa Plutón?- dijo acariciando la suave mejilla de su hija._

_-Sí, sí lo es, la princesa más hermosa de todas las que he visto._

_La joven Reina sonrió y volvió a contemplar a su hija._

_-Pero por muy hermosa que sea usted también sabe que no debió permitir su nacimiento._

_El rostro de la Reina se congeló y miró a su Sailor con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Es mi hija y suya, no podía..._

_-Lo sé majestad, también se que la muerte de su madre le ha afectado mucho, nadie había sido Reina apenas siendo adulta, pero usted debe entender._

_-Lo entiendo, sé que las estrellas solo deben iluminar el cielo, que jamás deben tener hijos y por eso son hombres y mujeres a la vez, pero en cuanto le vi me enamoré._

_-Le conozco, él siempre se ha visto superado por la luz de las hijas de la luna y también sé que su amor por usted era auténtico, pero a las estrellas no se les permite amar por una razón._

_-Ya...por esa misma razón las antiguas Sailor Mercurio y Venus tuvieron que renunciar a su amor por esas estrellas._

_-Si lo conoce no sé como pudo permitir esto Alteza._

_-Porque lo olvidé, me perdí en esos ojos azules y en ese cabello negro que ha heredado mi hija y me dejé llevar, sabía que debía irse, que era de otro tiempo pero necesitaba estar con él al menos una vez._

_-Sabe que por ser quien es nunca podré hacerle nada a esa niña, que siempre la protegeré porque esa es mi misión y también porque ya la quiero, pero su nacimiento supone el fin de esta relativa paz que teníamos._

_-Yo también he sentido el despertar de Caos, Plutón- dijo la Reina- Y sé que ha sido causado por el resplandor de la estrella de mi hija._

_-¿Sólo de una estrella?-preguntó Plutón- No mi señora, usted sabe como yo que no solo es una estrella la que habita en su hija, usted sabe como yo y como las demás que su estrella es la unión de dos de la estrellas más poderosas del universo._

_-Y de una nueva estrella..._

_-Exacto, tres estrellas se han fusionado y ha nacido su hija, no sé lo que eso supone, las puertas del tiempo del futuro se ha cerrado, pero yo he conocido dos de esas estrellas y usted también._

_-Yo solo he conocido a una en esta vida, la otra...la otra es de un pasado muy lejano que no se me permite recordar._

_-Y la nueva estrella que habita en su hija es el resultado de la unión de la luna con una estrella, vuestras estrellas de luz dieron lugar a otra más luminosa aún, más brillante incluso que la de la Neo Reina Serenity._

_-Una estrella suprema, una estrella inicial._

_-Sí majestad, la luz de la esperanza brilla junto a la estrella de una hija de la luna en la marca real, pero la estrella inicial es la causa de ese brillo encima de la marca real- Plutón contempló con pena el rostro pálido su Reina- Y por eso Caos ha despertado, porque si uno despierta el otro debe despertar también y terminarán encontrándose de una manera u otra._

_-Plutón, es solo una niña, no estará preparada._

_-Lo estará, llegaran en seis años y entonces usted deberá tomar una decisión._

_Fin Flashback_

-He tomado mi decisión Sailor Plutón, con este Cristal lo realizaré, ¡Poder del Cristal de Plata!

Una potente luz iluminó toda la Tierra y se fue extendiendo por el universo. Sailor Plutón observó como iba hacia ella, sonrió, se arrodilló y esperó a que pasara.

**En la guarida del enemigo.**

Sailor Caos respiraba pesadamente y miraba a su señor Caos que aún permanecía en su cama, sin embargo vio como este tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Veo que lo ha sentido.

Él le sonrió burlón y observó como esa luz se expandía.

-Veo que la Reina tomó una decisión-sonrió- Una decisión que dejará muy desprotegida a su pequeña Luz.

- La Reina no ha dejado de ser esa pequeña que lloraba en el funeral de su madre.

-Fuiste muy malvada Sailor Caos.

Ésta sonrió y se subió encima de su señor.

-Sé serlo más, si me lo permite.

-Adelante

Ambos comenzaron a devorarse sin importarles aquella luminosa luz, sabían que en nueve años conseguirían su venganza.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Besos lunares!**


End file.
